King of Fighters 2020
by Keisuke Yagami
Summary: The king of fighters tournament has started! Who will become the next King of Fighters? Heiji Kusanagi is gonna be number 1! Keep checking back for more updates!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:Day 1 of the King of Fighters Tournament 2020

Heiji Kusanagi was a young man of 19 very handsome with a average built body with a height of 5' 6" and short black hari with dark brown eyes. His cousin was Kyo Kusanagi one of the most strongest fighters ever seen. He always modeled himself after him. His brother was Ahmed Kusanagi also a strong warrior matching his cousion Kyo. Those two always sparred. They never let Heiji join because he was so inexperienced and young unlike Kyo and Ahmed. Heiji was always so jealous of Kyo and his brother....always trying to immitate them and follow them everywhere. He wanted to become like Kyo and join him in the King of Fighters tournaments. He could never get in because of his inexperience and his youth. This made Heiji so determined to be like his cousin and brother. Although his brother never went into the KoF tourneys. He was more of a gentle man who loved human life rather than violence. Heiji was only 11 at the time...it has been 8 years. He is finally eligible enough to join the KoF tournament 2020. One day he recieved an odd letter by the Director of the King of Fighters Tournament 2020. He opened the letter and this is what it read.

Dear Heiji Kusanagi,

We are sorry to hear about the loss of your dear cousin, Kyo Kusanagi. So we are asking you to take his place at the King of Fighters Tournament 2020. The prizes are unbelievable and worth while. This is your ticket to paradise my friend. Please accept this invitation to join us in the King of Fighter Tournament 2020. Registration is tomorrow at 9:00 AM sharp. There will be a briefing and then the tournament shall start to see who will become the new King of Fighters Tournament 2020! Hope to see you there.

Sincerely, Nobunaga Hawamoto

Heiji was surprised to recieve this letter by Nobunaga Hawamoto himself. One of the richest businessmen in Japan's history. After reading this letter...It reminded him of what happened to Kyo that one night. It was storming and it was right outside of Aizu Castle. He watched his beloved cousin get killed by some mysterious fighter...It has been 3 years since his death and he was only the age of 16...It was the most terrifying fight he had ever seen his cousin get into....the mysterious fighter had purple flames just like his cousin's rival Iori Yagami. He moved like him too...yet his moves seemed faster...and stronger...and he also had other attacks he never seen Iori do. The only thing he remembered was the hatred he saw in the fighter's eyes...it was filled with pain...hatred...and death...He never seen something quite as horrifying. He saw his own cousin get torn apart by the mysterious fighter...he also had the same laugh as Iori...yet his laughter was more dark...so empty....He couldn't believed what happened...His brother Ahmed wasn't there to help him. He was in California for vacation with his girlfriend. After that day...He swore to himself, that he'd avenged his cousin's death. He will take down whoever that man was and restore honor into his family name. So he decided to enter the tournament knowing he would find that same warrior...and take him down once and for all!

Somewhere in a cabin deep in the woods of the mountains.

Ryuusuke Zabieru. A man of 45, 6 feet and weighing at 210 lbs with a scar over his right eye. He was a sturdious man who still looked in his early 30's. Once a great warrior who retired from his job of the way of the Samurai to teach his own dojo somewhere out in the mountains where it was peaceful and calming. He was devasted of the death of of his dear Nakasue because of his actions...he was a broken man inside...never trying to forgive himself for what happened. He vowed also to find this man...who took the life of his dear Nakasue. One of his students who mastered his skills was looking for him...the strange thing...the soldiers of Japan have been more strict...they were no ordinary soldiers...Ryu was worried for...as he knows about these soldiers...they took the life of his friends...and his dear sister...he hated them...he won't accept the fact they are soldiers...they have no honor of being called a soldier...Chitose, Aoko was her name....he was worried that she might be in danger...so he sets out to find her....but before he left...a student of his came to him bearing a letter from Nobunaga Hawamoto himself...he despised that man...but after reading the letter..he felt this odd feeling...that he should go...so he can find Aoko...he knows she is gonna be there....so without a second thought he accepted Nobunaga's invintation. He walked to this old beautifully carved cabinet...as he opened it...it revealed a sword...not just any sword...it was the legendary sword...the Masamune...it was in his family for generations...even after lots of bloodshed...the sword never became dull because it was protected by all the souls of his ancestors...also inside the cabinet...was a samurai armor...very strong yet light weight...Ryu was known as the God of Lightning because his swordskills was never matched....he also was a Ninja before a Samurai...his stature was too broad for him to be a ninja...yet he is still as deadly. He was so good...he could hear a ninja stalking him from miles away...he never though of himself as a legend...he was a very modest man...a good-hearted man yet with a soul, mind and body of a great warrior. "I will find you Aoko before anything happens to you...I don't a reoccuring nightmare to happen...not again...Must I suffer?" Ryu said to himself. Ryu grabbed the sword and armor. He put on the armor and sword and he looked very handsome. He still looked like a legend. He goes outside and stands in front of a tree. He pulls out his sword slowly. The blade is still intact and shines like a diamond. In a instant he swung his sword, the tree was already cut into pieces. His students stood in front of him in awe...not believing what they just saw. He laughed and said Haha...I think I am a bit rusty after all these years." The students had the most blank expressions on their faces trying to comprehend what he just said. Ryu smiles at his students and says to them. "I am entering the King of Fighters Tournament. I trust you students will continue training and becoming stronger everyday. I won't be here untill the tournament is done. Be good till then ok?" The students bow down and wished Master Ryuusuke good luck and gave him there support. Ryu was very proud of his students.

_**The next day...at the orientation for the King of Fighters**_

There was huge crowd inside of the building where the orientation was at...the building was humongous! about 120 stories high....and about 1000 people were there trying to enter the tournament...the people who recieved the letters were automatically registered and all they had to do was sign in. The new people had to go thru a test to see if they are worthy of entering the tournament so it limited the amount of people entering in the tournament. What were left was 40 fighters. All powerful enough to enter and make it past the initiation. The meeting was held in this gigantic room. There was a stage in front of the room. After they all got seated...Nobunaga Hawamoto presented himself. "As you already probably know...I am Nobunaga Hawamoto the founder of this tournament and owner of this building. I am glad to see all of you here today. This will be the battle of the century! I wish you all good luck to reach the grand-prize although, I am not saying what it is...it's a surprise and worthwhile....If you wish to leave, do so now because once the first battle begins no one can back out. The company is not responsible for any deaths...if you are afraid please go now...and for the rest of you...there will be teams if you wish...no more than three...we will be watching with our new technology...The cybercam 3000....it will watch every battle that takes place and show it worldwide! So, let the battle begin!"

"Heh...piece of cake! I can take on these amateurs." Heiji said bluntly. "You don't know what your up against young one. I can feel that this is your first actual tournament." said Ryu. "Oh yea old man!? who do you think you are!? You haven't even seen me or heard of me before!" Heiji shouted. "I am Ryuusuke Zabieru...and I can tell from the energy from your life force." said Ryu. "THEE RYUUSUKE ZABIERU!? HOLY CRAP! I am sitting next to a legend!" screamed Heiji "Hehe I am no legend young one. I am just a warrior fighting for a cause." Ryu said calmly "Oh....ok....by the way..My name is Heiji...Heiji Kusanagi of the Kusanagi clan! You probably know that The Kusanagi clan are one of the greatest of warriors." Heiji said proudly. "Yes I heard...your clan and the Yagami clan fought the Orochi demon together and had that feud ever since." Ryu said. "Sad to hear that the Yagami clan is almost dead...very powerful warrious yet with Evil plots." "What are you doing here anyways old man?" Heiji asked. "I came here to find someone...I know she is looking for me also...but I haven't seen her in the orientation...." Ryu replied. "Oh your girly friend Mr. Ryu?" Heiji said smirking. "No...a former student of mine...I fear she is in danger...why are you here Heiji?" "I am also here to find someone....someone who killed my cousin Kyo...and when I find him..I will kill him! He will pay with his life!" Heiji said angerly. As Heiji said that...Ryu felt this cold feeling that he was also here...the man who took his dear Nakasue's life. "I think we are after the same man then Heiji." Ryu told him. "What? why are you after him?" asked Heiji. "Because...he also took someone dear to me...I vowed to avenge her." Ryu explained. "Well how bout working together since we are after the same thing...besides...it IS my first time here right? You can show me around." Heiji said. "Sounds like a great idea to me." Ryu smiled


	2. Blood, Fun and Ruination

Chapter 2:Blood, Fun and Ruination

"Oh man I can't wait till our first battle! Our team is gonna be invincible!" Heiji says "Especially if we have the great Master Ryuusuke on the team!" "haha" laughs Ryu "I am not that great of a fighter but my skills will come useful for us." "Man you are so modest yanno....should be proud that your famous and a powerful warrior.' says Heiji. "Haha, I am just saying what's true." Ryu said laughingly. "Anyways we have to go find our first opponents somewhere in Tokyo." "Who are our first opponents Ryu?" asked Heiji. "This man named Kentaro Hashimoto and his partner Seta Kaneshiro." said Ryu "They should be somewhere by the train station I would think."

"Hey a battle has started! Let's go watch!" a pedestrian shouts.

"Hey Ryuusuke! We should go watch and see how the competition is!" says Heiji. "That sounds like a good idea Heiji. Then we can determine who's team is the toughest and strategize our plans." says Ryu "Man this is wonderful! Not only I have like the strongest guy in the world on my team but an awesome strategist!" Heiji says "Haha let's go don't wanna miss this." Ryu laughs.

As Heiji and Ryu try to move thru the giant crowd...Heiji notices this girl standing by the crowd. She looks like she is waiting for something...or someone. He just keeps going in the crowd then finally gets to the front. He sees that Ryu is studying the fight very carefully. Heiji stands there and watch. As he watches the battle. He notices something about the other guy that is fighting. He thinks to himself "Who does he remind me of? I know I know someone like him...his fighting style....his looks...eh must be my imagination."

"So...you want to fight me eh?...Then die!" as one of the fighters says.

"Ha big words coming from someone like you! I make you eat those words from the ground! Do you know who I am? I am the great Rick Davis! The rock star!" the opponent says.

"Who cares who you are....I am just gonna kill you anyways...." The other fighter says

"Your gonna regret saying that fool!" screams Rick

The two start battling while their teammates watch. Ricks team consist of two guys while the other team consist of two girls and one guy(the fighter).

"Sonomama Shi-ne!" as the fighter charges towards Rick

Rick also charges towards him bring his fist up and smacks the fighter with an uppercut and the fighter flies onto his back on the ground.

"Keisuke!" the girls scream "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...Sumire and Miori...just fine..." as Keisuke gets up slowly "You wish you hadn't done that..."

"Haha I don't regret it...I love it! Taking down scum like you! Don't make me laugh fool!" Rick says proudly

Keisuke smirks then suddenly Rick feels this weird feeling going thru his whole body like something is wrong. Keisuke starts to charge at him one more time and starts slicing him apart with his hands and starts smashing him on the ground by his head.

"Whoa...this fighter...is familiar...his name and voice...and his fighting tech...he is..so scary when he fights...I hope I don't run into him till later on." Heiji says. "Hey Ryu so what do you think?" "That other fighter...Keisuke was it...his fighting technique..its..deadly...and powerful...I haven't see anything like it...he is definately an a opponent that is strong...I wonder how his teammates are...and that Rick person...not very well trained...so brutal of his fighting tech...I know he isn't gonna make it pass this round..." as Ryu watches.

All you can hear is Rick's screams as the audience gasps and awes at the gruesome battle. They never seen such terrifying fighting before. Some couldn't even watch because of so much bloodshed.

"Heh...you even call that a fight?" as Keisuke walks away from Rick's bloody body. "Wasn't even worth my time..."

"Sumire..." as Keisuke snaps his fingers.

"Yessir." Sumire says.

She walks up towards the other teammates. "So who is next to die?" she says smiling. "C'mon I wanna make this quick."

A man steps up as his other partner drags Rick away. "I am your next opponent...like they say...An eye for an eye..now its your turn to get beaten like how your leader beat mine!"

She giggles and smiles "Bring it little man."

He starts charging at her at full speed while she just stands there. She starts raising her right hand in the air and sudden Sakura petals come down out of no where.

Rick's first partner just stops dead in his tracks and says to himself "What the hell? Ha...nice trick lady what are you gonna do? Scent me to death?"  
  
"Heh heh...you'll see after this...if you live long enough!" Sumire says as she whips her hand down.

All the petals suddenly starts flying towards the fighter and starts slicing him apart. His screams were even louder than Ricks. Then the fighter falls and is unconcious and bloody.

"Hmph...don't mess with us losers..." as Sumire smiles and walks away back towards her team.

"Miori....." as Keisuke's back is still turned to the other teams while snapping his fingers in the air.

"Hai!" as Miori hops to the other team. "So...who am I gonna maul next?" as she giggles

The last teammate comes fowards and is silent and scared. He thinks to himself..."Hey...this is only a little girl! I can take her on no prob!"

He takes his stance and suddenly Miori transforms into some kinda cat demon. The other fighter is freaked out! He couldn't believe what he just saw!

"So...ready to die cutie?" and she grins and extends her claws.

He takes a step backwards in fear and shock. Then suddenly she rushes towards him clawing him to death. She jumps off of him and sits down in a cat like postion and cleans her face.

"Aww...that wasn't much of a fight...I'm so disappointed!" as she walks back to Keisuke and Sumire.

"What the hell is going on!?" Heiji stood there in shock. "What just happened Ryu!"

"Honestly...I have no idea either...that is pretty common taking form of an animal...I had to deal with foes like that and their strength is unbelievable." Ryu says.

"Hmph...I don't know why I wasted my time on you guys...I am looking for someone important to kill...but I guess I should take out trash like you." Keisuke says smugly

Rick stands back up very wobbly and hurt. He says to Keisuke "I...I...I am not...done...with you yet! I will...KILL YOU!"

"hehehe....hahaha.....HAHAHAHA!" as Keisuke laughs evilly. "Kill me!? FOOL! YOU WILL DIE!"

Keisuke turns around and starts charging towards him starts smacking him around with his fist and then backflip kick him up in the air then he screams "SUMIRE! MIORI! GO!"

The two girls start rushing then one jumps and slashes at Rick and then lands back down as the other one jumps and slashes at him and also lands back down then they both jump at an X and slice him one more time and once they land Keisuke was already powered up to do one devastating attack.

"RAGING STORM!" as Keisuke puts one knee on the ground and puts both hands to the ground. From his hands comes the big purple flame that spreads out and ups towards Rick burning him alive.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Rick screams loud enough for the whole block to hear.

As he falls back down Keisuke grabs him by the throat and says to him. "One thing you don't want to EVER do to me...Is threaten me!"

He flies him towards the ground and the two girls giggle. As Keisuke walks away he says to the girls "Let's go."

Heiji was scared...he never seen such power since he saw his cousin Kyo fight."What the fuck!" Heiji yells "Ryu! Did you see that! HOW DID HE DO THAT!"

"Hmm...he must train really hard...I never seen anything so devastating...His intentions are purely evil also...but what makes him so powerful? Can it be th evil inside of him?" Ryu questions

"Make way! Paramedics coming thru!" the paramedic says

They pick up Rick and his teammates and they take him to the nearest hospital. As they are carring them away. Heiji sees that same girl helping the paramedics.

"She is a paramedic too? How did she know whats gonna happen? I didn't know it was gonna be THIS bad." Heiji thinks to himself.

"Well c'mon Heiji...we're off to find our opponents now." Ryu tells him

"Yes! Can't wait for my actual battle!" Heiji jumps with joy.


	3. The newbie, The master andwho the hell i...

_**Chapter 3:The newbie, The master and....who the hell is that!?**_

"Well here we are! The trainstation." says Ryu. "Hey Heiji settle down! Your making me embarassed!" "HAHA sorry sorry...can't help it! My first battle in the King of Fighters tournament!" as Heiji jumps around like a child. "Man oh man! Can't wait! so where are these guys! Can't wait to fight! I am so pumped up!"

10 minutes later the competitors show up. The first guy was Kentaro Hashimoto...he was 18 year old about average height with normal looks...nothing special of him. Then there was his partner Seta Kaneshiro...slender man average weight...with glasses and blondish hair...looked like a school teacher. Kentaro comes up to Ryu and Heiji and studies him.

"Hmm...so this is what we're up against eh?" Kentaro says smugly. "No match for You and I eh Seta?"

"Seems like we are stuck with the garbage duty again...sighs oh wells...shall we stick to our duties Kentaro?" as Seta says

"GARBAGE! HOW DARE YOU INSULT US!" Heiji yells from the top of his lungs "Do you know who we are!? I am Heiji Kusanagi! And this is The one and only Master Ryuusuke Zabieru!"

"Heiji...don't waste your breath on them...these two are obviously amateurs..." Ryu tells Heiji. He looks at the two fighters and says to them "You will regret saying that...both of you...maybe I can bash some sense into your skulls!"

"Haha...so its the Great Ryuusuke....no one has heard of you ever since the incident...we heard that you have some school hidden in the valleys somewhere...such a disappointment.A great warrior like you hiding away in depression. Do you think you can just show your face around here! Your a disgrace!" Seta tells Ryu

"Why you muther fuckin!" as Heiji starts charging him

"STOP HEIJI NOW!" Ryu yells as Heiji stops dead in his tracks

"But Ryu they INSULTED YOU AND YOUR NAME! THEY WON'T GET AWAY WITH THAT!" Heiji says

"Don't worry Heiji...I will take care of him...he will pay for disgracing the name of the samurai!" Ryu says angerly

"Sorry "Pops" the way of the samurai is dead! its the year 2020! get with the crowd!" Kentaro laughs

"Thats it! Your mine pal!" Heiji screams

_**Tokyo Cafe 2:13 PM**_

"Keisuke...don't you think that was harsh what you did? I mean you actually almost killed him!" Sumire says in concern

"Sumire...you know I hate being threatened...No one dares to threaten me!" Keisuke says

"Yea but...did you really have to go THAT far? Could have ruffed him up a bit more...instead of almost killing him." as Sumire looks at Keisuke

"Oh Sumire you know NOBODY messes with Keisuke Yagami! And whoever does dies!" as Miori clings onto his arm "Right Keisuke?"

Keisuke just sits there in the chair thinking to himself while drinking his coffee.

"Yea..." Keisuke mumbles

"Well I guess...but you know I am not really into this who violence thing...she looks towards Keisuke Keisuke you should take care of yourself...since your Orochi powers have limited your life. We worry about you you know? And I know your girlfriend worries...She loves you so dearly. She hasn't been the same since your have become like this." as Sumire puts her hand on his shoulder

"........It's not my problem anymore...I have matters to deal with first..." Keisuke say softly

"She is right Keisuke....I know you love her...but you gotta talk to her...she is a great person you know...she has never left your side." Miori says

"Just leave me alone already!" as Keisuke's voice raises. "She is fine! She can deal with it! I will go back...I will go back till it's completed! I will find a way to get stronger! I will become more powerful than anyone! No one will stand in my way! I will find a way to live longer too!"

Keisuke crushes the cup in his hand. He doesn't care for the pain. The burning of the coffee doesn't bother him at all. Keisuke storms off leaving Sumire and Miori behind.

"Poor Keisuke...He hurts so much...I don't understand why he wants to become so powerful all of a sudden...after that day...he has never been the same childhood friend I once knew. He has changed completely. But...I still love him...He was always there for me. We will never lose our friendship." as Sumire stares into her cup of coffee.

"Yea...He did save me so many times. Been an outcast all my life and No one to turn to. People use to hate me because of my powers...they find it so freakish. He use to always talk to me and make me feel so much better. Till that day...I wish I could help him...He is a lost soul." Miori says while watching Keisuke walk off.

"Poor Akemi also...that's her first love. She never felt like this towards anyone but Keisuke. I can't believe she keeps trying to be with him. She is such a strong girl. So beautiful also. Well at least the closest as she gets with him as by helping the wounded in the tournaments. One day...we can all be happy." Sumire starts to tear

_**Trainstation 2:20 PM**_

"C'mon c'mon already! I am getting impatient here!" says Heiji while stretching "Who will be the first to taste my fist?"

"Hahaha...it would be you who will be doing the tasting after I am done with you asshole!" Kentaro glares at Heiji "Bring it!"

The two fighters take their stances. You can feel intensity in the air as Heiji starts making his first moves. He leaps up into the air doing a downward kick into Kentaro's neck. Kentaro stumbles but counters with a punch in Heiji's gut.

"Uaaw!" Heiji blurts out while holding his stomach.

Kentaro kicks Heiji in the face then grabs him and Piledrives Heiji into the cement.

"What's the matter? Gonna cry to your mommy? You wuss you shouldn't even be in this tournament!" Kentaro laughs

Heiji gets backs up with blood dripping down his forehead.

"You fucken bastard...." Heiji says in anger

Suddenly a reddish orange flame engulfs his arm and Kentaro is surprised. Heiji raises his and with the flame in his hand he swings it downwards and flies the fireball towards Kentaro. Kentaro jumps right over it

"Ha gotta be kidding me! You gotta have..." right before Kentaro finishes Heiji rushes towards him with another flame in his hand and grabs him by the throat and an explosion occurs blasting it into Kentaro.

"GYAHHH!" Kentaro screams.

"Your the amateur punk!" Heiji smirks

Kentaro gets back up and clenches his fist. He brings up both arms and as he swings it a wave of energy starts flying towards Heiji. As Heiji gets hit. He rolls back then leaps foward tackling Kentaro and then starts burning him with his Elemental power. Kentaro kicks him off and then is trying to put out the fire off his jacket.

"That is my best jacket you ass!" Kentaro screams at Heiji

Kentaro starts to charge at Heiji but doesn't notice him powering up. Right before Kentaro could get a hit on Heiji. He releases one of his most powerful moves.

"Serpent Wave!" Heiji releases this energy of fire in shape of a snake that engulfs him and burns Kentaro badly. Kentaro screams and knocks out.

"I...I did it...I actually...did it! I finally won my first match! YES! DID YOU SEE THAT RYU! I WAS SO AWESOME!" Heiji jumps in joy

"Haha Great job Heiji Ryu claps A bit ruff but great!" Ryu smiles and applauds Heiji

"Hmph you may have taken down my partner...but you ain't gonna take me down!" Seta says

"I will be your opponent." Ryu steps up "I am gonna teach you a lesson you won't forget!"

"Bring it old man!" Seta yells

Seta doesn't know how powerful Ryuusuke is. Ryuusuke was so fast in his moves. To Seta it was only blurs. Ryu starts smashing him into the walls. As Seta gets out of his grasps he tries to counter him but it had no affect on Ryuusuke.

"HA! Is that the best you can actually do! It was only a mere tickle for me!" Ryu smiles "Playtime is over!"

"What the hell?!" Seta says shockingly

Ryu does a circle in the air with his arms and then brings it together then with one fist he smashes the ground and this earth spike splits from the ground smacking Seta in the chin. He flies in the air then Ryu runs and jumps from the spike into the air. Ryu starts doing a flurry of hits on Seta and then grabs him and flies him into the ground causing a crater.

Ryu lands back down and stands about the small crater. "It seems like...you lost...and you barely even touched me...I still got skill for an old man now don't I?"

Seta looks up at Ryuusuke in pain."I can't....believe..this...I trained so hard....I trained everyday...and still can't beat you...why?"

"Strength doesn't come from only the body..but also from your soul, mind and heart. You haven't trained hard enough.That's why you lost today's battle." Ryu tells Seta "You can never win with just bodily strength."

Ryu walks away and Seta faints. The medics come by and then the Registration Committee comes by to confirm the winner of today's fight.

"WHOA!! That was sooo awesome Ryu! You gotta teach me that move one day! Man that was so totally awesome!" Heiji yells

"Haha..that was nothing...just a small technique I learned during my training....I'll teach you one day." Ryu says proudly

"YES! I am gonna become more powerful! bwahahah!" as Heiji glees in joy

As they walk off to go rest after their first battle. Heiji notices a guy on the sidelines. He is wearing shades and has silver spiked hair. He noticed during the fight he was watching carefully. Like studying them. He approaches the man with caution.

"I noticed you been watching the fight carefully...who are you anyways pal?" Heiji says bluntly to the stranger.

"Me..just another competitor...Mr. Heiji Kusanagi. I have come to join your little team here." says the stranger

"Hmm what makes you think your good enough to join our team?" Ryu asks the stranger

"I'll show you why..." the stranger says

The stranger walks towards a tree. He stands at least 12 feet away from it. Then he brings out a whip in one hand. He unrolls it and the whip catches fire. In a instant the slices the tree and rolls up the whip back in one hand. As he walks away. The tree catches fire and falls apart.

"WHOA!" both say in suprise.

"So...am I in or what?" the stranger ask

"Damn..You can be in! What do you think Ryuusuke?" Heiji ask Ryu

"Fine with me.The more the merrier! Welcome aboard stranger!" Ryu says gladfully

"By the way...what's your name?" Heiji asked the stranger.

"Blackheart....Rain Blackheart...nice to meet you." Rain says

"Nice to meet you too! as you know I am Heiji Kusanagi and this is the Great Ryuusuke Zabieru!" Heiji smiles

"Heh...well let's get going...getting hungry...my treat." as Rain walks away

"Strange character he is...kinda creepy." Ryu whispers to Heiji

"I know I know...but he is really skilled...I mean you saw that! That was pretty cool! Well let's go I am so hungry! I could eat a horse!" as Heiji runs off to catch up to Rain and Ryu follows.

The three start walking towards this resturaunt. Before they get to the place they see the fighter from the beginning Keisuke. A cold chill runs up their spines knowing how dangerous he is. But, where are his partners? Heiji decides to confront him.

"Wow that was a great battle you had earlier! I saw the whole thing! How did you do that?" Heiji confronts Keisuke

"Get away from me or die..." Keisuke says glumfully

"Sheesh...it was only a question and a compliment." Heiji says. "Don't have to be an ass about it!"

Keisuke stares at all three of them with a menacing look. The three get paralyzed in fear of what he might do.

"Sono kubi...Kakiru!( I Will slit your throat)" Keisuke says.

"Hey we have no fight with you right now so leave us be k?" Rain says

"Cross me again and it will be the last." Keisuke walks off

"Shit...that guy really creeps me out" Rain says

"Yea...no kidding..." Heiji shivers. "Oh wells let's eat"

"Haha you said it Heiji. I'm starved!" Ryu smiles


	4. The Jade team steps in!

**_Chapter 4:Princess Kanami of The Animonian Imperial Jaded Thrust Kingdom._**

****Heiji, Ryu and Rain are at the restraunt gobbling down tons of food. As soon as they are done eating, They take a short rest to regain their energy from that last battle. The gang goes to this park to relax. By the time they get there, it already has turned dark.

"Oh man...I am stuffed...I feel like I am gonna EXPLODE!" Heiji says while holding his gut

"Dammit Heiji...You took most of my fucken money! I can't believe you ate a Pot Roast with extra gravy, a Tuna Sandwhich, 2 orders of french fries, Spagetti AND two glasses of soda!" Rain yells out

"Hahaha...that's Heiji for you..."Ryu says

"Oh c'mon Rain..I'll pay you back after I win the tournament!" Heiji says still stuffing his face with some bread he stole from the other tables.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!? YOU SAID YOU WAS STUFFED! GAH!" Rain scream as he starts beating up Heiji

"AH!! SORRY SORRY!" Heiji yells like a little girl

Ryu just stands there minding his own business thinking to himself "How in the world did I get stuck with these buffoons?" Suddenly...a shadowy figure is seen by Ryu. It quickly dodges out of sight after being noticed.

"What...What was that?" Ryu questions. "Hey guys..after your done playing...I think we should keep moving."  
  
Rain has Heiji in a strangle hold then they both suddenly stop feeling something odd in the air.

"Huh? I feel something odd...not cool you guys..." Heiji speaks

"Yea...same here...I think we should listen to Ryu and go." Rain says

The three start to walk foward. They keep seeing these shadows jumping around. They all knew it was ninjas...but why were they making themselves noticable? What did they want? They continue while keeping an eye out. They reach into the middle of the park. A bit wide open area surrounded by trees and light post.

"Ahh crap...this ain't good...we're out in the open." Heiji says. "I don't like the feeling of this."

"Yea...your right Heiji...this isn't good...what could these people want? They are ninjas...why are they making themselves so noticable?" Ryu says calmly

"Shit...Well we can take em' on...but they don't seem so amateur...and.." before Rain could finish a bright light shines in front of them. In the light they see this figure of a woman. The light disappears and a beautiful girl is seen. Her clothes were odd...but it resembled a kimono...a special kimono only a princess would wear. But why would a princess be here? as the girl stands straight up she covers her face with a fan. They two shadowy figures show up right beside her standing guard.

"Who are you!? and what do you want of us?" Ryu says to the other gang.

"You there! Hold your tongue! Your speaking to royalty here!" One of the ninjas say. "Show your respect!"

"Now now Toshiro..." The girl says as she walks up to Heiji's gang. "I am Princess Kanami...Princess of The Animonian Imperial Jaded Thrust Kingdom. I have entered the tournament to seek the killer who murdered my father...I know he is here...I feel like he is one of you three ingrates!"

"Princess Kanami? I heard that name somewhere...but...where?" Ryu thinks to himself

"What!? Are you crazy lady?! Us? Killers!? Look Princess...we aren't no killers! My friend and I are after the samething! Do we even look like killers to you!?" Heiji burst out

"Why you lowlife scumbag!" as the other ninja says. "You will pay for disgracing Lady Kanami! I...Naomi Ikage will kill you!"

"And I...Toshiro Shidima will also take your life your life for disgracing the princess!" Toshiro says

"Naomi?...It can't be...I thought she was dead...." Rain thinks to himself.

"Hah! I would to see you try losers! I am one of the greatest fighters of all! I am Heiji Kusanagi! and this here my friend...is the Great Ryuusuke Zabieru! and my other partner Rain Blackheart!" Heiji says

"Fools! You don't know The Animonian Imperial Jaded Thrust Kingdom! Our fighting styles are deadly! None can compare! Prepare yourself! Naomi! You will be first to draw blood from these ingrates!" Princess Kanami commands.

"Yes my Lady...I will take these pitiful excuse of fighters down!" as Naomi says as she steps up to them. "So who is first to die!?"

Rain steps up to the other team "I am...I thought you were dead...the last time we battled...I guess not...so now I am gonna finish it!"

"What!? Who are you!?...You...I finally recognize you...my arch nemesis...Rain Blackheart...I'd thought I find you here! Now I will return the favor!" Naomi screams

"Do you think I am scared of you! I am gonna kill you! I am gonna finish what I started! Prepare yourself!" Rain yells

Naomi grabs out her sword and starts charging at Rain. Rain easily dodges. Roundhouse kicks her in the face. She falls face first. She gets back up quickly stabbing him in the shoulder.

"Eeragh!" Rain grunts. "Ha...that wasn't painful...I am Pain!"

He grabs her by the throat and starts ripping her apart. After tearing her apart...he realized it was only a dummy. Naomi used her Illusion tech and counters attack with a combo with her lightning fast skills hence she was a ninja. Rain falls on his back.

"I trained hard...I trained so hard so I can see this day...and after I get my revenge on the bandits who killed my family...I am gonna crush you slowly like the pitiful dog you are!" as Naomi looks down on Rain. "Now die!"

She thrust her sword at Rain. He catches the blade and flies it away and kicks her in the throat. He grabs his whip and starts whipping her with it. She grabs the whip and flings him toward her and uppercuts him. Rain is now pissed as he stumbles backwards. A black flame appears around him. His eyes turn blue and in his hand an energy has been created. He flies it at Naomi and goes right thru her.

"What was that? Going blind Rain? You just missed totally!" Naomi gloats

"Somethings can be decieving..." Rain says as he grips his fist.

A vortex is made behind her and sucks in her. She is stuck inside and is burned alive by the Black Flame. After a few minutes of her screeching she drops from the vortex and is knocked out.

"Hah...I learned new things too yanno..." Rain says as he walks away.

Without noticing she stands back up. She creates the same energy as he did. and says to him. "I...did....too...heh..." She flies it towards him and does the same attack as Rain did. He falls unconcious. So does Naomi.

"Rain!" as Heiji and Ryu yells together. They run to his aid and takes him to the side and lays him ontop a bench. The other team does the same.

"Rain are you ok?" they both say.

"Damn...It's been awile...since...I last fought...well...at least...its a fucken draw...."Rain says slowly as he knocks out.

"Hell...that was a pretty cool attack...I wonder where he learned that?" Heiji thinks to himself.

"Toshiro...your turn...avenge Naomi!" The Princess yells

"Yes my Lady...I will! For your honor and Naomi's!" Toshiro says.

"Heiji..let me take on this guy...he is tough..." Ryu says to Heiji.

"Alright." Heiji says.

Ryu steps up to the other team and says "I am your next opponent! Attack if you dare!". Toshiro steps up to Ryu. "I am Toshiro Shidima! I will avenge Naomi and give honor to Lady Kanami!"

The two take their stances. Suddenly it turns quiet. Looks like two warriors in the midst of battle.It was a standstill for awile. Then...they start to charge each other.

"RRRRAAAAGH!" they both scream charging each other and start exchanging blows.

Little does Ryu know. Toshiro is like a beserker. With every hit he takes his Rage rises. As Ryu kepts hitting Toshiro the more power he gains and then releashes poweful moves.

"Somethings not right here...Ryu! STOP! Somethings not right!" Heiji yells to Ryu.

Ryu feels it too...He feels like Toshiro is taking all the blows. Like...He is letting Ryu attack him...He hardly laid a hand on Ryu yet.

"Hahahah....now prepare yourself!" Toshiro says as a eerie glow of red surrounds him.

Ryu says in his mind "What the hell?! A beserker! I thought he was a ninja!". Toshiro unleashes one of his devastating attacks. Burning Rage a one hit attack with deadly power. As he hits Ryu a burn of fire unleashes upon him and Ryu flies back and into a tree.

"Ryu!! You ok!!?" as Heiji worries.

Ryu is on one knee and one hand on the ground while his other hand was on his stomach where Toshiro hit him. "I...am fine...thanks Heiji." Ryu says in a bit of pain. "That was a good tech Toshiro...but not good enough!"

Ryu stands back up and raises his arms. As he whips it down a wave of energy flies at at Toshiro knocking him backwards. Ryu rushes at him and pummels him. Like usual Toshiro Rage only builds with every attack. He is just as deadly and fast as a ninja yet power of a true warrior. He unleashes yet another deadly Technique at Ryu.

"Thats it...I am running low on energy..it all comes down to this one last blow..." Toshiro says to himself.

He catches Ryu offguard and does his Crack Thunder Technique...Which paralyzes his opponent. He cartwheel kicks Ryu and stuns him. Ryu is helpless right now. Then Toshiro does his deathblow. The "Eve of Maelstrom". The sky turns darker than usual and Toshiro starts powering up getting all of his last energy into this last blow. Then flies towards Ryu doing a ten hit combo with the elements of Water, Lighting and Dark.Ryu falls....Time seems to stand still.

"I won! I did it! I beat him! I beat Ryuusuke!" Toshiro glees.

Toshiro doesn't know how strong Ryu is....Ryu spent years training...way to advanced for Toshiro to handle..Ryu gets up without Toshiro noticing..Now...Ryu does his deadliest deathblow technique..."Heaven's Judgement'. His swift skills for energy gather never fails Ryu. He charges up quickly and immediatly starts smashing Toshiro. After pummeling him, Ryu punches the ground and a power geyser burst up from the ground. Toshiro flies into the air and Ryu unsheaths his sword and jumps into the air and slices at Toshiro. The masamune has the power of wind so most of the blows were windscars..With one final slash he cuts thru Toshiro's armor and an slight energy burst explodes upon Toshiro. They both fall onto the ground. Toshiro is KO'd.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Heiji screams

Ryu walks away in pain and sits down to rest. Heiji comes up to Ryu and starts asking Ryu tons of questions. "THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING I EVER SAW RYU! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!? ARE YOU OK?!"

"I'm fine...just...I overexerted myself...." As Ryu pants. "I'll...be fine...Heiji..your turn..."

"Alright! I am ready! Who's next to be taken down!" Heiji steps towards the Princess...

"Hmph...pitiful fool! You cannot defeat me! I have never been defeaten and never will be! Prepare to die by my hands!" The Princess says

"Show me what you got!" Heiji taunts

She takes off her special kimono and is in this special fighting outfit. Very Elegent. She immediately starts slashing at Heiji with her battle fans flying him backwards.

"Gwaaahh!" Heiji stumbles on his back and starts to bleed from the cuts of the fan.

"Hmph didn't even see that coming...and you call yourself a warrior?" The princess gloats.

"I was just warming up..." Heiji says while standing back up. He charges at her and uppercuts her. He twirls while a flame ribbon appears burning Princess Kanami.

"Eeek!" she screams.

She gets right back up and flies the fans towards him and Heiji dodges but gets cut on the cheek. She starts to counterattack but Heiji starts blocking her moves.

"Damn she is quick!" Heiji says to himself.

Out of nowhere she has a spear and stabs Heiji in his side. She holds him up while he is on the spear. "You will not defeat me! I will avenge my father's death!" She says

"EEEAAHH!" Heiji screams in pain. "I didn't kill your father! I swear!"

"Silence!" She yells. But before She could finish him off, everyone hears screams other than Heiji's. She is startled and drops Heiji. "What was that!?" She says.

"Ugh...I..don't know..." as Heiji holds his side

"I think we should all go check it out..." as Ryu slowly gets up.

"Hmph...We will continue this later..." Princess Kanami says. She runs to Naomi and Toshiro she heals them with her magic and then they rush to see what's going on.

"Rain! Rain! you ok!?" Heiji tries to wake him up.

"I...I am fine...what's going on?" Rain says

"Something happened....the other team went to go investigate. We should go to..." Heiji says.

Heiji and Rain rush to Ryu and helps him up. They go to the spot where the screams were heard. They finally catch up to Princess Kanami's team. They were standing there. In horror. The place is filled with corpses.

"What the fuck!?" Rain says "The hell happened!?"

"Christ! It's a massacre!" Heiji yells.

"Who could have done this?" Ryu says "These...are all fighters...they are....dead..."

The fighters all were gored to death...It seemed not human...but what could have done this? The walk around trying to step on any of the deceased fighters. As they walk a little further they see this dark figure. It was holding up a fighter. He looked already dead in "ITS" hand. It's eyes were glowing yellow..looked a zombie from where they stand. It yelled out a screeching eerie noise.Then ran off while dropping the fighter. They rushed to help the fighter.

"Hey man! are you ok!? Hold on we'll get you to a hospital!" Heiji says.

"No....time...too...late...the...crazed...man...his name...is...K..." the fighter says and drops dead.

"Ugh...We're too late..." Naomi says..."Poor guy..."

"I think we found him Toshiro and Naomi...its the killer...I know it is...If he did this...it must be him!" Princess Kanami says.

"K?" Says Ryu. "So...this fighter starts with a K?"

"I guess so...but this couldn't be he be possesed?" says Rain.

"I don't know man...I don't he be the one that killed my cousin?" Heiji says.

"Hmm...He also could be resposible for my Dear Nakasue's death also..." Ryu says. "Excuse me Princess...I recommend we team up to find this madman...what do you say?"

"I think we could use your help...after seeing this...I dont think I would take this lightly...I apologize for my mistake earlier calling you the killer..." the Princess says as she bows down

"Hey no worries! All is forgiven!" Heiji says.

"Hmph...I am not working with THAT woman over there!" Rain points to Naomi.

"HA who said I would ever work with you!? Your just pissy cuz I copied your move!" Naomi yells at Rain and turns her back to him.

"Why you...good for nothing wench!" Rain screams at her.

"What did you just call me!" She says as they glare at each other.

"C'mon we gotta work together!" Says Toshiro. "We are dealing with a powerful foe here...gotta work together while we can."

"He's right Naomi...just stick with it." Princess Kanami commands

"Hmph...fine...as long as he keeps away from me!" as Naomi says while sticking tongue to Rain.

Rain just flips her off and walks away. Now the two teams have joined together...but What of this madman? Who could it be? Why did this person do so much damage? How could he just kill just like that?

"Ugh...now I am stuck with two children...a bossy princess...a ninja warrior...and a crazy guy...what a team we are...shakes his head" Ryu says to himself. "This should be interesting."

Heiji comes up to the Princess and tries to flirt with her. Unfortunately...he lacks that skill with women...so....he gets slapped...--;; oh boy...


	5. Bloodlust

_**Chapter 5:Bloodlust**_

**_Japan Bay Hotel 2:46 PM_**

Today is everyone's rest day. Heiji's Gang rented a small place to relax for a bit. It was a quiet afternoon. Sun is shining bright. A warm Autumn breezes flows by. Heiji is sleeping on the couch with the tv on. Ryu is outside on the patio meditating and Rain...well...he hates sunlight...so locked himself in a room and closed all the windows while listening to some music. The Jade team(Princess Kanami's Team) is sleeping upstairs in a private suite. Like a Princess...she has to have it expensive and nice...talk about spoiled....

As they relax the TV announces a special report from the News Crew. Heiji wakes up and stares at the TV for a bit. Then he calls for the others.

"Hey Ryu! Hey Rain! Come quick! It's a special report of the King of Fighters Tournament! It's about the massacre that happened last night!" as Heiji calls them.

Ryu and Rain come to the living room quickly to see what's going on. They sit on the couch with Heiji and watch closely of the news report. "Today 12 fatalities have occurred last night around 11:17 PM. The killer is unknown. Families have come to grieve over their lost ones." Says the reporter. "I have lost my husband in this tournament...I blame this stupid tournament for the death of my husband! I hope whoever killed him gets horribly killed!" says the now widowed wife. "The committee says they do not take responsibility of the deaths that have occurred. They say that the fighters signed a document which holds no responsibilty of death or injury. Police are baffled of how they were murdered."

Heij turns off the tv and stands up in anger shaking his fist. "I can't believe this! Whoever that moron is shall pay! I will help out all those poor families and avenge my cousin's death!"

"I feel your pain Heiji...I hope we do find this killer...I know he is responsible for my dear Nakasue's death! We shall avenge our loved ones and for those families who has lost loved one too." Ryu says

"Hmm...I swear that fighter resembled it be...that dude...Keisuke? The dying fighter did say it started with a K right?" Rain says

"Yea...He is...scary....I wonder...it could be him..most likely but I don't know...I don't want to punish the innocent...even tho his moves are deadly and swift..." Heji speaks. "That would be a mistake I could never forgive myself yanno?"

"He is right...if it is Keisuke we can punish him and put an end to it...but I also couldn't live with another regret. Killing an Innocent...we need more evidence before we do anything Just." Ryu confirms.

"We should go talk to Princess Kanami and others...I wonder if she knows anything or the others." Heiji says.

"Well you two can go...I don't want to do anything with that...GIRL..." Rain mumbles.

"Why? C'mon Rain we gotta go speak with them. Why do you two despise each other so much?" Heiji asks.

"She and I have this quarrel...She always tries to best me...She really pissed me off...Now she find a way to copy moves..thats bullshit!...I will show her that I am the better one! I pissed her off so badly she almost killed me...Ugh...I will never forgive her for that! Stupid fucken ninja!" Rain rants.

"Oh I see...well ok...Well Ryu and I will come back for you. C'mon Ryu lets head to the Princess's suite at the 60th floor.God...I wish we got a room like that.." Heiji says.

"Just hurry up Heiji..." Ryu grunts.

Heiji and Ryu head to the elevator and head up to the 60th floor to the Princess's room. The hallways were really elegant unlike the regular rooms. It has chandaliers across the ceiling. The carpeting is also very nice. They get to the suite of the princess's room. Typical Heiji...Instead of knocking first he burst right in on them while Kanami and Naomi are changing.

"Hey Princess did you hear the...!" Heiji yells

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!" They both scream.

Ryu stands on the side of the door while Heiji gets pummeled by items like vases and such. "GET OUT YOU PERV!" They scream. "GAHHHHH!!! I AM SORRY!!! SORRY!!!" Heiji screams. They slam the door and Heiji is lying on the ground with a dizzy look on his face.

"Shoulda knocked first Heiji..." Ryu laughs.

"Whats all the commotion about?" Toshiro says as he comes back from and errand.

"Heiji walked in on your Highness...so he got pummeled with items." Ryu says.

"Ha! Shows what you get for being an idiot." Toshiro says.

"Ahhhh shaddup..." Heiji grumbles. "Anyways did you hear the news? We were wondering if you guys know anything about this fighter named Keisuke."

"Hmm...sounds...familiar...well we'll ask the Princess." Toshiro says as he knocks on the door. "It's me Princess Kanami.Toshiro. May I come in?"

"You may enter." She replies.

"Thank you your majesty." As Toshiro enters.

"TOSHIRO!!" Naomi runs and hugs him. "Did ya bring the food? Did ya did ya?! I am sooo hungry!"

"Haha...yes I did here you go." Toshiro says while giving her the bag of food.

"Yay!!" She screams while grabbing a sandwich and gobbles it down.

Toshiro, Ryu and Heiji look at her in shock. "What? Ever seen a lady eat before?" She says while finishing the rest of the sandwhich. "Um...no comment..." They all say.

"Your highness...These two have some questions if you don't mind." Toshiro says.

"Sure...send them in." She says.

Toshiro waves his hand as a sign meaning come in. The princess is by the window in a beautiful Autumn Kimono. The two bow and start to speak. "We were wondering if you know any clues about the killer or anything like that." Heiji says.

"Ahem...I might know of some stuff.." She says while blushing because of what happened earlier. "What would you like to know?"

"Er...sorry about earlier...anyways...Do you what your Father's killer looked like?" Heiji blushes and says.

"No...all I know is...his skill in martial arts is very deadly...even more advanced than mines..." Princess Kanami says. "His eyes...I saw his eyes...there were..so cold..so demon like...It still gives me the shivers...It's just not human at all...I don't know what he was..."

"I see.." Says Ryu. "Does your teamates also have the same killer as well?"  
  
"No...Naomi's family was killed by a bunch of criminals..she basically has no family left...she killed the leader....so now she is a bounty-hunter...she is only in it for the money...Toshiro...his mom was killed by an assasin...took something from his mother's safe...a valuable heirloom...his father disappeared...so now he is out to find the assasin and the crime lord. Me...Well you know....someone killed my Father also...some how...I feel like this killer is connected with the Tournament." Princess Kanami explains.

"Same with us...Someon killed my cousin Kyo Kusanagi...I don't know who it was...but I also feel like he is connected in this tournament as well." Heiji says while looking down and shaking his fist angerily.

"Someone took my Dear Nakasue's life...I will avenge her...and I am seeking someone...I hope to find her soon...Aoko Chitose...she is a master student of mine...I know she is in danger...I fear she is somewhere in this tournament." Ryu says calmly.

"Aoko?...I think we ran into her once..." Toshiro says. "Sorry for eavesdropping but couldn't help."

"What!? Tell me! When did you see her?! How!? TELL ME!? I MUST FIND HER!" as Ryu says while he grips Toshiro's shoulder

"Calm down...We ran into her the day before we met you...Beautiful looking girl. She was in a rush. She said if we ever ran into Ryuusuke Zabieru...tell him "I am fine Master Ryuusuke..Don't worry about me. I am just gathering info right now. Something about this Tournament is all wrong. So I am investigating about all these murders and this tournament itself. I will find you shortly Master. Take care." Then she just disappeared...her skills are...unimaginable...you taught her well Master Ryuusuke." Toshiro tells Ryu while taking his hands off his shoulder.

"Just like Aoko...she has a good head on her shoulders...but with this so called killer loose...I fear she is in danger..." as Ryu says while trying to calm down.

"Don't worry Ryu. She will be fine. You did teach her right? Then there is nothing to worry about....and besides...she is only investigating. She isn't in the tournament so that's good! Right?" Heiji says while leaning against the doorway.

"Yea..your right Heiji...thanks Toshiro...I feel a little better now. I did take her under my wing. She knows well not to get too much in trouble. Her skills are almost matched as mine." Ryu says while taking a deep breath. "Well...thanks Princess Kanami and Toshiro. We shall see you later."

"Goodbye Mr. Ryuusuke and Mr. Heiji." She tells them while blushing at Heiji.

"See ya!" Heiji says while waving a bit.

"Yes...See you two later." Toshiro says.

The two start heading out and again see Naomi still stuffing her face full of food. She waved bye and they did the same. They head down to the elevator and back to their room. It's already late afternoon.

"So? What did they say?" Rain said.

"Well nothing really...they don't know anything about it either..." Heiji says.

"Shit...oh wells.." Rain shrugs. "Well...I am hungry...let's go eat..and this time...ON A BUDGET HEIJI!!!"

"YES! Been starving all day!" Heiji glees

"Sure I could go for a snack also...Don't worry Rain I got my own money so I'll pay for my own meal." Ryu says as he is holding is wallet.

"Ok..lets go." Rain gets up and walks out the door.

_**Japan Bay Cafe 7:43 PM**_

The three head out to a nearby resturaunt. As they start to eat. They notice it was Keisuke and his team. They were sitting couple of tables down. Keisuke didn't notice them.

"Hey...thats Keisuke!" Heiji says softly to the others. "Should we keep an eye on them?"

"Yea...I wonder what that guy is up to." Ryu says.

"Probably up to no good like always..." Rain says while starting to eat his dinner.

The team watches closely of Keisuke's team while eating their dinner. They can't hear them of the commotion of the other diners. So all they can do is sit and wait till he makes a move.

"Isn't it a nice night Keisuke? The nice cold breeze. The city lights. Ain't it just so romantic?" Sumire says while drinking her tea.

"Yea...Whatever..." Keisuke grunts.

"Oh c'mon Keisuke...lighten up for once..I know your the most powerful guy...but show a little sensitivity once in awile." Sumire says looking at Keisuke.

"Yea Keisuke!" As Miori says while gobbling down food in her cat demon form. "Gotta cheer up once in awile!"

A waiter comes by. "Excuse me sir...no pets allowed at the resturaunt." He says. "She isn't my pet...she is my teammate..." Keisuke says. "Pet!? Whaddya mean no pets allowed! GRRRR!" Miori growls while showing her fangs and claws. "Oh...U-um...my bad..hehe..." Waiter says in fear while walking off at a fast pace.

"Miori! Turn back to normal now!" Keisuke orders her.

"Eeep!...Sorry sorry!" as she says while turning back into human form. "Ahehehe..." A worried look on her face.

"Geez Keisuke...don't be too harsh on her...she is only 17 anyways." says Sumire.

".........." Keisuke sits there in silence. "Sorry...That guy over there is pissing me off...All this time we were here...He has been staring at me...What the fuck does he want anyways? If he has a problem come say it to my face!" Keisuke growls.

He points towards Heiji them but it wasn't directed towards them. It was the guy in back of them. He had a black cape and pale skin. Heiji's team slumps down thinking they were noticed. "Oh shit...think he saw us!" Heiji panicks. Suddenly the man behind them stands up and walks to Keisuke's table. He greets them in a fashionable manner.

"My name is Elazul Manuel The Third. I have a proposal for you...Mr. Keisuke Yagami." Elazul says.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Keisuke grunts. "Pretty boys like you should get the hell out of my face before I mangle that face of yours."

"Hehe...My my...what a tongue you have Keisuke...I am no ordinary person...I am as you call...a Vampire. We know everything." Elazul says while grinning.

"Eh...Keisuke" Miori grabs his arm in fear. "I don't like him....he is scary..."

"Yea.." as Sumire edges over near Keisuke. "I don't like the looks of this Keisuke."

"You have nothing to fear my delicate morsels..I only have come for Keisuke...My proposal is you become my servant. I need a good bodyguard every 500 years." Elazul says.

"SERVANT!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR DEALING WITH YOU SON OF A BITCH! I AM UNDER NO ONE! I AM KEISUKE YAGAMI OF THE YAGAMI CLAN!" Keisuke screams at him causing a commotion.

"Heh...I knew you would not take my offer...should be glad...oh wells...if you want to do it the hard way..." Elazul says.

Keisuke stands right up really pissed. Sumire and Miori try to hold him back. Elazul laughs and dissappears. "What the hell!?" Keisuke yells as he runs out into the street. "Show your face you coward! I will be no servant under anyone! I will bash your face in!"

Elazul appears by Sumire and Miori. Sumire jumps back in fear and Miori just stands there frightened. Elazul uses his hypnotic powers on her and she is entranced. She is under his control. As he is about to bite her Sumire yells for Keisuke. "Keisuke! Miori is in trouble!"

"Dammit!" as he yells and runs towards Elazul and punches him in the face. He flies back a bit but regains his balance. "Are you ok?" Keisuke asks Miori. "Huh?...Oh..I...I am fine." Miori says. "Get outta of the way dammit!" Keisuke yells at her and gives her to Sumire."Watch her while I deal with this windbag."

"Hehehehe...your the first person to ever lay a hand on me....for that...you will die!" Elazul says as he becomes enraged.

The two start battling right there at the resturaunt. Elazul dodges all his moves. He smacks Keisuke around like he was nothing. "C'mon! I thought you were bash my face in!" Elazul yells and grins showing his fangs.

"Shit...he is too fast..." Keisuke pants. Keisuke charges at him again still missing."I am gonna finish you off now! And next I will get to your friends as well!" Elazul says while throwing fireballs at him. Keisuke takes most of hit without being affected. Elazul rushes and smashes his stomach in and Keisuke flies towards a small building next door. He goes right thru it and the place starts to crumble ontop of him. "Hahah...and I was gonna make you my servant...your hardly even worth my time!" Elazul gloats.

He starts gliding to Miori and Sumire. They are scared badly. Heiji and the others are wondering what the hell is going on. So they try to rush to help. "Stop it! You will not touch these women!" Ryu stands in front of Elazul. "We won't let you get near them!" Heiji and Rain say.

"Fools! Do you want me to destroy you like I did to that pathetic creature!?" Elazul starts to glow. "You will die too!"

Before Elazul could do anything. A dark purple flames starts to come out of the rubble. Then a explosion happens flying all the rubble away. Keisuke arises from the remaining rubble. He has changed into his orochi state. His power has increased dramatically. His eyes glow yellow with purplish flame coming out from them. From his mouth blood comes out. "KYEAAAAAHHHH!!!" Keisuke screams.

"I see your still alive. Good...now I can show these simpletons my true power! You will be my test subject for the spectators before they die!" Elazul says without fear.

Elazul charges at him with amazing speed, but Keisuke could follow him. It was like watching lighting striking one another. Everytime they smack fist its like hearing thunder. You could feel intensity of the battle as it really heats up.

"What the hell? How did he get so powerful all of a sudden!?" Elazul says to himself.

Elazul made one bad mistake. He left himself open for Keisuke to attack. Keisuke rams his fist thru Elazul's stomach. He spits out blood. Keisuke grabs his spine and says to Elazul. "I....WiLl...TeAr...YoU....APaRt!!" Elazul is also mastered shape shifting while holding Keisuke's arm. He transforms into Keisuke but still couldn't get out of Keisuke's powerful grip. Keisuke tears out his spine and black blood splatters everywhere. Everyone watches in horror. Elazul still stands but in a slump and bleeding.

"What the...he changed into Keisuke...how the hell?" Heiji's team thinks to themselves.

Elazul turns into his vampiric form. "This...can't...BE! Do you think...this will kill me! I am immortal!" Elazul screams in pain. Keisuke charges up quickly and does his most deadliest move. "Deadly Storm." Keisuke starts doing a series of kicks and slices him with his hand with 7 hits. As Elazul staggers backwards, Keisuke raises his hand and a quick energy arises into his arm. From his wrist a starlike energy ring comes out freezing Elazul in his place. Then a Shadow Image comes out from Keisuke and starts doing a second series of attacks at Elazul. Slicing and Dicing him apart while more blood splatters everywhere. With one final blow the Image and Keisuke come together with a purple energy in the hands. He shoves it into Elazul's chest and a big purple bluish explosion occurs. Destroying Elazul. You can hear his screams of pain while he disintegrates into dust.

Heiji's team and Keisuke's teammates stood in shock of what just happened. Keisuke's teammates never seen a move like that before. Keisuke glares at all of them. They he starts shrieking "GYAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!" and starts to charge them.


End file.
